readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Enemies
Forever Enemies is the seventh episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary Dylan returns to school after returning from Incarcecon, only to meet a new friend in Lance Night. But when he finds out about Lance's past, things take a turn for the worst. Story Dylan rushes up the stairs to his locker. He spins the black knob right to '27', then left to '12' and right to '6'. He pulls the door open and yawns. "Math. Math. Math. Where are you textbook?" He hears a laugh behind him. He turns to see a blonde haired boy his age, hazel eyes, wearing a white shirt, black jacket and black jeans. The boy holds his hand out, "Lance Night. Nice to meet you!" Dylan shakes his hand and says, "I'm Dylan Jones." Lance replies, "Yeah, I know who you are." He grabs Dylan's sleeve and pulls it up, revealing the Infinitrix. "I've been following your actions over the Internet. You've established quite the fan base." Dylan smiles, "Good to know." Dylan turns back to his locker and continues to search for his Mathis textbook. "Aren't you in my class?" Lance replies, "Yeah. I moved here this year. Actually, just before you got that watch thing." "We better be getting to class." Lance replies, "Yeah, I guess. Or we could skip class." Dylan drops his books, "No way! If I get caught, I'll be grounded for a year." "Well, let me take care of that." Students rush into classrooms, leaving the hallways empty, except for Dylan and Lance. "How do you plan on taking care of our class skipping dilemma?" "You're not the only one with powers." Lance, laughs as a black aura surrounds him. Black mist rises from the ground, changing colour. Soon, duplicates of Dylan and Lance are formed." Dylan watches in amazement, "Wow!" Lance falls to his knees, "It's a real drain on my power. He takes a few deep breaths. "Just a second. Clones, get to class." The clones walk through a door into class. Dylan and Lance walk down an alleyway. "So where do you get your powers from?" Lance laughs, "Well, my parents were scientists. And, one day I was at the lab. Well, they were working for the military on some super soldier experiment. And, well, the reactor powering the lab exploded. The serum was somehow infused into me on a genetic level, and when puberty came along, the powers kicked in." Dylan asks, "And your parents?" "Died." He kicks a can on the ground, "Well, when I say died. The reactor disintegrated them." Dylan's phone starts to ring. He answers it, "Hey Alpha, what is it?" "I know you skipped class." "How?" "Dylan, I have the blueprints for literally every machine I've ever touched inside my head. I can tell the difference between clones and people. And, of I was you, I'd stay away from Lance." Dylan laughs, "Why?" "He's a criminal!" Alpha sits at a computer, looking at a newspaper article, titled 'Shadow Thief Strikes Bank'. "He has strange powers..." "Yeah I know." Alpha continues, "Yeah, but he uses them to rob banks. Stay away from him!" "Alpha, I know you're lying. If you're jealous, just say!" "No, Dylan, I'm being..." Dylan hangs up. "Fine!" He stands up and the computer falls apart, "Don't worry, I'll put it back later!" The librarian stars in disbelief as the parts of the computer combine with pieces of Alpha's phone and pieces of other machines scattered around the library. Soon, Alpha is wearing a Galvanic Energizer Shell. Students all around the library gasp as he steps up onto the desk. "Come on, as if you didn't know." He jumps up and swings on a wooden bar. He lets go, flinging himself into the air. He lands on another wooden bar running parallel, and begins running across. The tubes fill with golden energy, and he breaks through the wall. Dylan and Lance look up at a large dome Nuclear Power Plant atop a massive hill. "You know, that place had enough power to power the whole of System City back in the day." Lance asks, "How do you know that?" "It was on the back of a smoothie cup." "Ah. That makes sense. Cause you honestly don't seem to do well in school. Hey! We should go in!" Dylan thinks for a moment, "Well, the reactor is turned off. And it is abandoned." Dylan kicks down a door, leading into a lab. He walks inside, Lance behind him. "This place is old." Lance laughs, and walks out of the room. Dylan sees a picture frame on a desk and picks it up. The picture shows a younger Lance, and what Dylan assumes to be Lance's parents. "This is where it happened!" Dylan turns to see that Lance has gone. "Lance?" Dylan runs out of the room, "I've got a bad feeling about this." He walks down the corridor to a bulkhead door. "Why are these suddenly everywhere?" He turns the Infinitrix symbol, flicking through the holograms. "Rath. He should be angry enough,to knock it down." He slams down on the Infinitrix and is engulfed in a green light. Instead of Rath, Dylan is a large, round bodied alien with bulky arms and legs. The alien has two metal plates over its mouth, each with metal teeth attached. "TerraBite!" He looks at himself, "I look awesome!" The Infinitrix voice speaks, "Electrified teeth and perfect memory." "Cool!" He bites into the bulkhead, breaking through it. He sees Lance working at a computer. "Lance! What are you doing?" Lance replies, "Recharging." The reactor suddenly powers up. "Back away!" TerraBite walks towards him. Lance thrusts his hand out and TerraBite is thrown into the air. "I must admit that I lied earlier. The reactor didn't explode. I jumped in. My parents tried to save me, and died in the process. I already had my powers. I was born with them. I jumped into the reactor to absorb more power. But my parents realized what I was doing. You see, my power comes from a sub dimension just out of ours. My dad visited once, and somehow brought back a small amount of magic inside of him. And when I was born, it manifested. And the darkness took over. They realized that, and so I tore their molecules apart. Lance climbs on top of the reactor. "Good story. Only problem is that I like stories with dragons. And giant squids." Lance turns to see Alpha standing where the bulkhead once was. He runs and slams his hands on the ground, pushing himself into the air. Lance dodges Alpha's foot and disappears in a burst of black flames. Alpha turns around and punches. Lance appears around Alpha's fist. "Aaaargh!" Lance disappears, and reappears in the corner of the room. Dylan falls, no longer being held by Lance's powers. He is engulfed in green light and turns back to Dylan. "Come on Alpha, let's get out of here." Lance cries out, "You can't just leave me here!" Alpha speaks, "Well we are." "NO!" Alpha is enveloped in a black aura. The Galvanic Energizer Shell is absorbed into his skin, and the aura fades. Alpha looks to see Lance is gone. "Let's get out of here!" Dylan asks, "How did you know where we were?" "Do you ever listen to me when I tell you I have a computer-like brain?". Dylan says, "What? Sorry, saw a big beetle." Category:Pages Category:Tennantfan Category:Ben 10 Category:Stories